Minako's harem
by xenoenforcer
Summary: Since when did Minako get a boyfriend? And who is he and why didn't she tell anybody? And why does everyone hate him and why is Minako so clueless about everything? Warning: Story contains major spoilers.
1. Who is he?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona 3 or P3P or anything like that.

**Warning:** Story contains **Major Spoilers** so read at your own risk.

Note: I'm referring to the female main character as Minako Arisato.

**Minako's harem**

**Chapter 1: Who is he?**

Through some unexplained reason that I like to call random plot device the female heroine otherwise known as Minako was released from her fate of being the great seal. But don't worry, humanity was just fine.

It had been a few years since those terrible events concerning Nyx had took place and Minako had already joined up with everyone again. Including Shinjiro who had made a full recovery. Even Bebe had returned still saying zis and zat instead of this and that. But zat didn't matter. What mattered was that everything was going great for Minako and her friends.

Or at least it was until Junpei made an innocent joke at the dinner table. The dinner table which seated Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Ken, Akihiko, Shinjiro (who had made the dinner cuz he's awesome like that) Junpei, Aigis and even Koromaru. It was Minako's dumb idea to actually put the dog in a chair at the dinner table. But because Minako was Minako no one could bare to argue with her. Even Shinjiro tried his best not to curse her out for being stupid.

"I just want Koromaru to feel like he's a part of the family." she said.

Shinjiro muttered something along the lines of stupid and moron under his breathe.

"Shinji just let her be." whispered Akihiko.

"Ya know it sure is great to have Mina-tan back. But I can't help but wonder. After all these years of you being back someone as popular as you still doesn't have a boyfriend. Crazy isn't it?" Junpei joked.

"Huh?" said a confused Minako.

"Stupei your making her feel bad. And not every girl needs a boyfriend." Yukari snapped.

"Takeba's right. Arisato doesn't need a man to feel complete."

"Yeah, she should hold onto her innocence for as long as possible." agreed Ken.

Fuuka blushed not believing what she was hearing.

"Wait, what do you know about holding on to innocence?" Akihiko asked Ken raising an eyebrow.

"All Minako needs is me." stated Aigis.

"You guys are are idiots." muttered Shinjiro.

Koromaru barked. But whether he was agreeing or disagreeing with Shinjiro was the question at hand.

"Whoa easy there. Sorry guys I was just joking." explained Junpei.

"B-but I have a boyfriend."

Everyone at the dinner table immediately said "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

And when I said everyone I meant everyone. Even Koromaru managed to speak clear Japanese for that one moment. No one really noticed it though so it was never bought up again.

"Oh sorry." Minako apologized. "I thought I told you guys."

"No Arisato I believe this is the first any of us have heard of this." said Mitsuru trying to keep her composure.

Junpei laughed. "Leave it to Mina-tan to leave out details about her life like that."

"Who is he?" asked Aigis breaking a glass she was holding.

"Theodore. You've all met him before right?"

"I-I haven't..." sadly said Ken.

"Me neither." said Akihiko standing up as if he was ready to fight this unknown man.

"I haven't met this man either." stated Aigis breaking another glass.

"Somebody should really keep the glasses away from her but aside from that I haven't met this guy either." said Yukari.

"I don't believe any of us have met this guy." said Mitsuru.

"I've never even heard of him." added Fuuka.

Koromaru barked.

"Yeah Mina-tan you've never introduced us to him before." said Junpei losing his joyful tone and changing to a more serious one.

Minako took a spoonful of rice and swallowed it.

"Oh sorry. I thought you met him."

That did it. All bets were off the table. Shinjiro had lost his cool.

Standing up and slamming his hands down on the table, "Could you be anymore idiotic? You didn't tell us anything! How forgetful can you be? And dogs don't belong at the dinner table!"

Shinjiro pulled a whimpering Koromaru out of the chair and gently put him on the floor before storming out the door.

Minako blinked.

"So dibs on his rice?" asked Minako.

Everyone face palmed except Koromaru who had just walked away shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'll take that as a yes." happily said Minako taking Shinjiro's bowl of rice.

Author's note: I like this type of Minako best. The one who is clueless but caring and just kind of goes with the flow. Like when Pharos is all like your gonna die. I chose the option that says thank you and he's like uh your not supposed to thank me. All confused and stuff. Somethin like that. And they don't all live together but I figure once in awhile they get together for dinner or something at Mitsuru's place or Minako, Aigis Yukari and Fukka's dorm. Ya know wherever. And yes I figure Minako shares a dorm with Aigis, Yukari and Fukka but Junpei is now in the male's dorm. And Ken lives with Akihiko but Shinjiro and Mitsuru got their own place. I mean I figure Mitsuru's had her own place for a while since the death of her father. So yeah.


	2. Theodore

**Disclaimer: I don't own P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 2: Theodore**

Minako didn't like seeing her friends soo upset even though she didn't really see what the problem was. So she called them all up to have dinner once more at Mitsuru's place. Only this time her boyfriend would be there.

"Everyone this is Theodore. Theodore this is everyone." said Minako before sitting down to eat.

"Hello everyone." simply said Theodore.

"Uhh Mina-tan that was kind of a lame introduction. You didn't even tell him our names." said Junpei.

Minako who was still eating and didn't even bother to look up quickly stated the names of all her friends while pointing them out.

"That's Shinjiro, that's Yukari, that's Aigis, that's Mitsuru, that's Ken, that's Fuuka, that's Akihiko, that's Junpei and that's Koromaru.

Once again Koromaru was sitting at the dinner table and once again Shinjiro was muttering curses under his breathe.

"Understood." simply said Theodore. "Oh and Master Minako I have a gift for you."

"MASTER?" said everyone in unison. EVEN KOROMARU!

"I have tickets to the movies since I know how much your kind enjoys going to the movies to see things on big screens."

Minako looked at the tickets.

"Oh cool. I saw this last week with Bebe. It's a pretty good movie."

"Bebe...who is this Bebe?" asked Theodore.

"A friend of mines from school. He just got back from a really long trip."

"O-oh...Well sometime maybe you could take me to see this Bebe character..."

"Sure."

The tension was soo thick you could cut it with a knife. Somebody had to lighten the mood.

"Uhh, the other day I m-made a pie all by myself. It turned out pretty good." nervously said Fuuka.

"Oh that sounds nice." lied Ken. He knew that if Fuuka made it then no matter how hard she tried there was nothing nice about it.

"Would you like to try some? I bought it with me just in case." said Fuuka setting a bag on the table.

Koromaru growled.

"NO!...I mean n-no. I kinda wanted to save my appetite for the sugar cookies Minako made me earlier."

"S-sugar cookies? You made him sugar cookies?" asked Theodore.

Minako slurped some noodles before casually replying, "Yeah he said he had a sweet tooth."

"Then why didn't Amada just go to the store and buy some cookies?" angrily asked Akihiko glaring at Ken.

"Woah, woah! Everybody just relax. We're not here to bite each other heads off. We're just here to meet the guy Mina-tan is dating." said Junpei trying to calm everyone down.

"Iori's right. Besides, we're all adults so we should act like it." stated Mitsuru before taking a sip of chocolate milk through her crazy straw.

"So, now that the mood has changed, would anyone like some of my pie? Ken said no but I'm sure that-"

Before she could finish the sentence everyone was gone except for Minako was still eating and Theodore who didn't realize how bad Fuuka's cooking was.

Fuuka turned to Theodore.

"Hello, would you like a slice?" she asked already cutting a slice, placing it on a plate and handing it to him before he could properly react.

"Sure why not?" he replied holding the plate.

Theodore bit into the pie.

"Hmm...that's an interesting an unusual flavor...I like it."

"R-really. Well thank you. If you don't mind I'll make you more."

"I'd like that."

"By the way everyone else seems uncomfortable with you but you seem fine to me. And if Minako picked you as her boyfriend then I have no complaints since any decision she makes is fine by me. But I must ask. How did you and Minako become an item?"

"Well she taught me things I didn't know so I taught her things she didn't know."

"What sort of things?" asked innocent Fuuka.

"Ohhhhh..." cried Minako holding her stomach.

"Master Minako what's wrong?"

"I'm soooo full. I shouldn't of ate so much."

"What do you mean you shouldn't of ate soo..." Fuuka took a look around before finishing her sentence and realized that Minako had ate everyone else's food since they left.

"Master Minako why would you do such a thing? I never knew you were a glutton. But strangely I'm turned on."

"Uh, I think that's my cue to leave." quickly said Fuuka before rushing out the door.

Minako fell out of her chair crying while still holding her stomach, "I promise never to eat that many noodles again."

"Are you sure cuz that girl left her bowl of noodles behind and-"

Minako was already eating Fuuka's noodles while cursing herself for being so greedy.

Theodore sighed. "That's Master Minako for you. An unusual human being but I wouldn't want to have her any other way."

Author's note: Theodore's strange so I figure that even though everyone else would hate maybe even fear Fuuka's cooking he wouldn't. By the way one thing that I find hard about this story is to give everyone an equal chance to speak when they're all together. I mean I'm trying to give everyone lines but to me it seems like Aigis isn't getting very many lines and neither is Yukari. I'm gonna be honest though, I don't really like Yukari BUT even so for the sake of this story I do want to be able to give her more lines and I don't have a problem with Aigis and I know she could prove to be a riot. So I'm gonna try to focus a bit more on giving everyone their own personal scene with Minako so that they can get more words in edge wise. And when I say personal I don't mean like bedroom personal. I'm just gonna try to make it so that the group of people with Minako isn't too large if that makes any since.

And another thing, I never ever considered Theodore/Fuuka until this chapter but honestly it could work. But only if Minako was out of the picture. It's ashame they never all meet up in the game. Oh and one more thing, I want to add is that I'm pretty sure that we ALL know EXACTLY what went on between Minako and Theodore when he visited her room and ya know, taught her things...unless you gently looked away from him in which case he just just hugs you and then you walk him back to the velvet room. DO NOT CHOSE THAT OPTION! BOLDLY LOOK INTO THOSE EYES! But in a way it is really cute how he hugs you. But it's kinda sad cuz it's like you don't wanna hurt his feelings and it's the last time you see him out of the room. Gotta make his stay in your world memorable ya know. Hahaha...


	3. Ken

**Disclaimer: I do not own P3P or Persona or anything like that.**

**Chapter 3: Ken**

Akihiko paced back and forth trying to figure out a way to get Theodore to break up with Minako.

"Uh Sanada, not to be rude but I really don't think Theodore would ever break up with Minako."

Akihiko stopped pacing and turned to Ken.

"Hmm, you know what. I think your right. I mean what guy would ever wanna break up with a girl like her."

He plopped down on the couch next to Ken.

"So now what, am I supposed to just give up on her?"

"Yes." thought Ken because he of course wanted Minako to himself. But he wouldn't dare mention this to Akihiko for fear of being kicked out or worse he could be assaulted by the boxing champ and then kicked out.

The two had been living in an apartment together ever since Akihiko graduated from high school and went off to college. Akihiko didn't want Ken to end up alone so decided to take him in.

"If I can't get Theodore to break up with her then she'll have to break up with him. He wasn't all that impressive anyway. I mean not to sound full of myself but I am the best boxer at my college and just like in high school I've still got a fan club. Any girl would be more than happy to have me. Even Minako..."

Ken rolled his eyes then got up.

"I have something to do so if you don't mind I'll be going."

Akihiko grabbed Ken by the collar. Ken flinched.

"Your not going to see Minako are you?"

"Uh...well...N-no. I was just going to the shrine."

Akihiko was still very suspicious of Ken but let him go.

"Don't stay out too late."

"Yes Sanada." said Ken before running out the door.

"Phew...now to meet up with Minako." he thought.

All along Ken had planned to meet up with Minako. Even though Minako had a boyfriend she assured Ken that they were still friends and could hang out whenever. Ken of course took full advantage of the offer. After all he was just a kid, a lonely kid that wanted a family. A lonely kid that wanted a family and was more than willing to bring up that sad topic to get what he wanted and what he wanted was Minako.

"I hate having to play the lonely kid card since I don't want Minako to think of me as a kid but if I want to get closer to Minako than the others can I'll have to use my age to my advantage rather than see it as a disadvantage." thought Ken who was currently standing outside of the shrine waiting for Minako.

"Hi Ken!" shouted Minako running up to Ken and pulling him into a big hug.

"H-hi Minako." said Ken blushing like crazy.

Minako released Ken.

"You know Ken I was really worried that me and you were growing further apart but now I see that we're not. That really makes me relieved and happy."

"You and me could never grow apart. Even if Theodore or Akihiko tried to take you away from me I'd kick them in the shins."

Minako laughed not noticing the evil look on Ken's face.

"Hey Minako what do you see in Theodore anyway?"

"Huh?"

"What do you see in him? Why are you two going out?"

"Well he's cute and nice and a good guy."

"Oh...Well Minako do you think I'm nice?"

"Of course."

"And I'm a good guy too right?"

"You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Wha-what about cute?"

"Absolutely adorable."

Minako ruffled Ken's hair.

"Soo I'm practically the same as your boyfriend in a way."

"In a way yeah."

"Soo..."

Ken's whole mood changed as he backed Minako into a wall.

"Uh Ken?" nervously said Minako trying to get away.

Ken immediately slammed his hand against the wall blocking her way. She looked for another way out but Ken merely just slammed his other hand against the wall.

"Uh...sooo is this some kind of game...Cuz I don't think I like it very much. Hey I know how about we go down the slide and-"

Ken started crying.

"Why Minako?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't I good enough for you? Is it because I'm just a kid?"

"Ken no, your plenty good. And your not just a kid. Please don't cry." said Minako trying to wipe his tears away.

Ken dropped both of his hands to his sides. "Don't lie to me, please don't lie to me. You just see me as a kid."

"Ken your not just a kid. Your a strong, kind, caring slowly but surely developing man."

Minako pulled Ken in for a hug.

"A man?"

"Yeah a man."

Minako kissed Ken on the forehead.

Ken blushed.

Minako then started to release Ken but stopped when she realized Ken wasn't ready to let go.

"Just a little longer. Can we stay like this for just a little longer?"

"Of course, we can stay here all night if you want."  
The moon shined bright and cold air filled the night.

"Uh...Ken it's getting kinda late and I'm cold."

"Just a little longer."

"Uh...okay."

Author's note: Ken's crying was supposed to be fake but I couldn't find a part in the story to tell you that his crying was fake so I'll put it this way. Whether or not his crying was fake is up to you. By the way just so you know I am a fan of Minako/Ken. It's cute. And his scenes are just too adorable. I mean you got this little kid trying to be man for the sake of his crush. Too cute. And sorry for the short chapters but shorter chapters makes for a easier to update story and I'm trying to type up a bunch of chapters before I upload them cuz then I can update quicker and keep on top of this story. Cuz I have a bad habit of quitting fan fics. Haha...


	4. Aigis

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Persona or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 4: Aigis**

"I love you." simply said Aigis staring Minako directly in the eye.

"I love you too Aigis..."

Aigis was just about to hug Minako until she said...

"And Fuuka and Yukari and Junpei and Akihiko and Shinjiro and Ken and Mitsuru and Koromaru and Bebe and Hidetoshi and-"

Aigis grabbed Minako by the shoulders.

"I understand. You love all your friends."

Minako smiled. "Yeah, I really do. Do you think I should tell them?"

"NO! I mean...they already know how you feel about them. There is no need to tell them directly."

Minako shrugged. "OK, I guess your right anyway. So you wanted to hang out right? Where should we go first?"

"To the-"

Minako's phone went off.

"Sorry Aigis. Please hold on a sec."

Minako answered her phone.

"Hello...oh hey Theo what's going on...oh I see well I'm just hanging out with Aigis...OK...yeah...uh-huh OK bye." Minako put her phone away. "Theo was just calling to check up on me and he told me to tell you he said hi."

"Oh did he."

"Yeah he did, so where to?"

"To nowhere. I have to go see a man about a dog."

"Huh?"

"Initiating find and kill Theo sequence."

Aigis ran off.

"Haha, initiating find and kill...hey wait a minute...She wouldn't...oh...OH CRAP!" Minako ran after Aigis.

"AIGIS WAIT!"

Author's note: Yeah I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to add.

Roli: If you mean like Aigis/Minako then probably not. There might be moments when Aigis mistakes Minako's friendship for something more but for the most part it'll just be one sided.


	5. Yukari

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or P3P or anything like that.**

Since the last chapter was sooo short I decided to upload the next chapter too.

**Chapter 5: Yukari**

Minako and Yukari were both currently sitting on the couch in the lounge at their dorm watching TV.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend. How did you two meet?" asked Yukari.

"Uh we...Saw each other and...stuff..." replied Minako who was finding it very difficult to pay attention to Yukari. She was far to engrossed on the program on TV.

"Uh OK...but that doesn't really answer my question. I mean where did you two meet?"

"In a...a room."

"A room? Wait don't tell me you two met at that sleazy hotel on the boulevard."

"Huh?...Oh no...We met in a...room. Blue room...some other guy was there too."

"WHAT?" Yukari jumped out of her seat. "Some other guy was there?"

"Huh...oh...yeah...he invited me or somethin...and I was unconscious...or somethin..."

"You were WHAT?"

The angrier Yukari got the more she seemed to move in front of the TV causing Minako to lean to the right in order to continue watching her show. But this action seemed to annoy Yukari.

"Minako that's enough this is serious."

Yukari turned off the TV.

"I don't really know much about this Theodore guy but from the sound of it I really think you two should break up. The last person you should be dating is dome random sleaze ball you met in a room with some other sleaze ball who probably wanted to take advantage of you. I know this isn't any of my business and it's your life but please do yourself a favor and dump this guy OK?"

Minako didn't reply.

"Minako? MINAKO!"

Yukari yanked Minako's phone away.

"What were you doing all this time? Were you not listening to a thing I said?"

"Uh...no sorry. Theo texted me so I texted him back then he texted me back so I texted him back."

"So you've been texting him all this time...hmmm...that gives me an idea."

Yukari texted Theo back pretending to be Minako.

I'm breaking up wit u

plz dun ask y

Send.

"There that should do it."

"Do what?"

"I broke up with Theo for you. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds but-"

"MASTER MINAKO WHY?"

"What the-"

Theodore literally jumped threw the window completely shattering it. Glass was everywhere.

"Theo!" screamed Minako running to his side. She knelt down. "Are you ok?"

Theodore grabbed Minako by the shoulders. "Is it true Master Minako? Are you really breaking up with me?"

"Uh..." Minako looked back at Yukari who clearly was not amused. She then looked back at Theo. "Well...I uh..."

"That's it!" shouted Yukari grabbing Minako by the arm and yanking her away from Theodore. "Sorry to break it to you but Minako doesn't need a sleaze ball like you in her life."

"Sl-sleave ball...A ball of sleaze?"

"She's not the girl you think she is. She doesn't just go around having one night stands and going to mens bedrooms. Right Minako?"

"Well actually-"

"Never mind you don't need to explain yourself to this guy."

"But Yukari-"

"Don't worry about the mess. Maintenance will handle it. As for this scum of the Earth, if he'd not gone by the time we get back then I'll just call the police or better yet let Mitsuru execute him."

"Scum of the Earth? Is this true Master Minako? Am I just Earthly scum?"

Before Minako could reply Yukari dragged her out of the door, past the broken glass and past Theodore who was lying on the floor in the glass.

"Master Minako! Master Minako!"

Theodore jumped up.

"MASTER MINAKO!"

He started to run after her but then it occurred to him. If he truly was Earthly scum then maybe he she WOULD be better off with somebody else. The last thing he'd ever want to do is hold Minako back from a better life. It hurt to let her go but being the gentleman that he was he did.

Theodore sighed. "Master Minako..."

Author's note:

Remember when I said I hated Yukari...well I still do. I mean I know this is a fanfic so in a way I'm forcing her to be a jerk. But I don't know. I think that maybe just maybe Yukari would act this way. I mean remember the incident that occurred when they were trying to find out about the girl who went missing (Fuuka) and they ran into trouble. Well she's pretty much the one who comes up with the idea and forces Minako and Junpei to go with her. AND remember that time she forces herself to go with you when you go to that hotel. I mean no matter what you do you HAVE to have her in your group for that mission. You can't leave her behind. Who does she think she is? And sorry if you like Yukari. Cuz I didn't make this fic to bash her. But Yukari can be a bratty jerk sometimes. But to be fair in this fic she isn't really the bad guy so to speak. I mean she honestly believed that Theo was a bad guy. And since Minako didn't really clarify things because she was too busy watching TV Yukari couldn't help but misunderstand what Minako was saying.

Moving on to another subject, Minako totally had a one night stand with Theodore in her room and she's always in her bedroom with men. If not her bedroom then it's their bedroom. It's not as bad as it is with Minato because he has more choices of people to date and EVERYONE that he dates and maxed out the social link with he ends up in their room. But with Minako even though Bebe and Hidetoshi love her she doesn't end up in their room and they don't end up in her room. That's soo unfair. Anyways my point is that when Yukari in this fic is all like Minako would never invite men to her room and have one night stands, I find it funny because we all know she totally would and has.

Minako met Theodore in the velvet room hence the blue room part and another man did invite her there. Ya know Igor. And she was unconscious because she was sleep. So yeah...

I don't have anything against Theo and I love Theo/Minako BUT I love a lot of Minako related pairings and I want to put more of them into the story so in a way I kind of used Yukari to tear Minako away from Theo. I mean I never really planned for them to break up BUT it's kind of a good thing that they did. BUT Yukari is the one that broke them up. NOT MINAKO! I couldn't bare to have Minako personally break his heart because next to Ryoji he has got to be like the sweetest guy in P3P. And Minako isn't a heart breaker. That's why she's soo friendly with everyone she meets.


	6. He's back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 6: He's back**

After Yukari had pretty much forced Minako away from Theodore she decided to invite everyone over for dinner in order to cheer Minako up.

"Minako if it's any consolation I'm here for you." said Akihiko practically forcing a tiny piece of paper with his number on it into Minako's hand.

"Uh-huh." replied Minako with a mouthful of curry.

"I don't get it, he seemed like a pretty cool guy." said Junpei.

"I agree. He was definitely a gentlemen." added Fuuka.

"That guy was scum. You should of heard the things Minako told me about him." said Yukari in her usual know it all tone.

"What DID Minako tell you about him?" asked Aigis in a demanding sort of tone.

"Never mind it Aigis. Just believe me when I say that guy was bad news. But I doubt he'll ever bother Minako again. And there's plenty of fish in the sea so I'm sure Minako will find some other guy. Someone who's cute..."

Ken blushed.

"And strong."

Akihiko cleared his throat.

"And big and brave. Maybe even mysterious."

Shinjiro pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"But there's no need to be concerned about that sort of thing so soon after your break up. So let's not even worry about that right now since you won't have to find the right guy. The right guy will find you."

"Yukari's right." Akihiko said putting his hand over Minako's.

"Yeah." added Ken putting his hand on her wrist.

"You guys have no idea how idiotic you look." stated Shinjiro.

"Uh...you guys...I..."

"Yes, what is it Minako?" happily asked Ken.

"You can tell or ask us anything ya know." said Akihiko.

"Well...it's just that I'm trying to eat...But your hands are making it hard for me to pick up my fork.

Akihiko and Ken both blushed and replied "OH!" just before quickly snatching their hands away.

"Sorry bout that." said Akihiko.

"Yeah me too." said Ken.

"I can't take this anymore. I need some air..." said Shinjiro standing up.

Koromaru barked and chased after Shinjiro. Apparently he wanted some air too.

"Alright you can come but keep it down and stay close. I don't feel like playing fetch or anything."

Koromaru barked. It seemed as though he understood Shinjiro and would agree to his terms.

"Akihiko you've been standing next to Minako this whole time. Why don't you have a seat and finish your meal. "

"Oh right..."

Akihiko sat down in his seat and started to chow on his curry.

"Well isn't this nice. This dinner was off to a bit of a rocky start but now look at us. Everyone's calm, no ones angry. We're just a bunch of friends havin curry. This is the life." cheerfully said Junpei.

Shinjiro came back inside but only for a moment.

"Minako come here for a sec."

"Hm?"

Minako followed Shinjiro out the door to see what he could of wanted. But only after shoving the remaining curry off her plate into her mouth.

Akihiko and Ken immediately looked at each other. They didn't say anything but they seemed to be in some sort of agreement that they didn't like what was going on between Shinjiro and Minako. They didn't know what was going on but they knew for a fact that they didn't like it.

"Shinjiro what's wrong?"

"Well-"

Koromaru barked.

"Well-"

Koromaru barked again.

"You see-"

Koromaru barked again.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

Koromaru whimpered and walked away.

Shinjiro sighed. " Now as I was trying to say before I'm not really one for hello's or goodbyes or anything. And I never pictured myself having a girl. Especially not one as pretty as you...But..." Shinjiro blushed reluctantly. "Since that other guys old news and we're not exactly strangers I figure we should give it go. What do ya say?"

Minako blinked. "Ok...sure."

"Good, now lets go back inside and tell those guys the news so that they'll stop drooling all over you."

"Minako your back." happily said Ken.

But Akihiko was NOT amused. He was happy that Minako was back but couldn't help but notice that something was wrong. "Shinji what's go on?" asked Akihiko. He was very suspicious of Shinjiro at the moment.

"Me and her are dating so hands off my girl."

Aigis stood up.

"Initiating kill Shinjiro sequence."

"Uh Aigis, so-somebody stop her." cried Fuuka.

Yukari rolled her eyes, "Aigis don't you think your being a little over dramatic."

"Target found. Locking on to target."

Aigis stuck out her hand which turned into a gun.

"Woah Aigis relax." said Junpei trying to get Aigis to put her gun away.

"Oh great a hunk of metal is trying to kill me. Things just get better and better. Lets go Minako.

"You won't be going anywhere. Firing—"

"Hello everyone. Dinner smells great. But just one thing. Why wasn't I invited?"

Junpei, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken and Yukari all gasped.

"Well are you gonna pull a seat out for me or should I do it myself?" asked the young male who had just entered the dining room.

"I don't believe it. R-Ryoji? W-what are you doing here?" asked a more than surprised Junpei.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up in the middle of a field confused. But my body seemed to know where to go."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yukari.

"Well the lovely Minako is here after all." Ryoji put his hand around Minako's waist. "And that's good enough for me."

"That doesn't make any sense." replied Yukari jumping up out of her seat.

Shinjiro violently yanked Ryoji away from Minako.

"Alright scarf boy, I don't know who you are but Minako's my girl now so hands off."

"Scarf boy? Aren't you one to talk pea coat man or maybe I should call you beanie instead."

Shinjiro was about to step to Ryoji.

"Somebody please stop him." cried Fuuka.

"Seriously Fuuka, is all you do is cry. Would it kill you to get your hands a little dirty and actually stop him yourself?"

"Wh-what...m-me..."

"Yuka-tan don't you think your being a little harsh?" questioned Junpei.

"Y-yes she it. Thank you Junpei." said Fuuka.

"I mean crying for other people to do something is pretty much her thing. You can't expect her to change now."

"Wh-what?" Fuuka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Iori's right. Yamagishi does have a tendency to cry for the help of others. We're all very much aware of this but there's no need to call her out on this." explained Mitsuru.

"Oh I see." Yukari turned to Fuuka. "Sorry Fuuka. I shouldn't of stated the obvious like that."

"Uh...I forgive you?" replied Fuuka unsure of what to say.

"Look I don't want any trouble. I just came in to say hi, that's all." lied Ryoji holding his hands up.

"Oh really, is that all?"

"Of course...but it has been a while since I've been inside Minako so we have a lot of catching up to do."

"INSIDE OF HER?" shouted Shinjiro. Shinjiro was losing it and losing it fast.

Junpei dashed in between Ryoji and Shinjiro. He had to help his old friend and calm his other one down.

"Woah there. Easy now. He didn't mean what you think he did."

"Junpei's right. I was never inside of her the way your probably thinking I was. At least not yet anyway." said Ryoji in a VERY suggestive manner.

Shinjiro tried to punch Ryoji but Ryoji dodged his punch with ease.

"Alright this has gone on far enough." shouted Mitsuru jumping in front of Shinjiro.

"Mitsuru's right." agreed Fuuka.

"Couldn't of said it better myself. And besides Minako's the one your all fighting over and she isn't even here." said Yukari.

"She's not?" shouted Ryoji and Shinjiro in unison.

"Yuka-tan when did you realize that she was gone." asked Junpei.

"Forget that, where did she go?" asked Shinjiro.

"As if I know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you of all people. Your part of the reason she ran away. And to answer your question Stupei I realized that she was gone when she ran out the dining room a few minutes ago. If you'd just learn to pay attention a bit more you would of noticed."

"Hey, I resent that."

"Um Yukari is it really safe for Minako to be alone at this time of night. Especially if she's upset over what's happened."

"Well Minako is pretty strong and Aigis, Ken and Akihiko all went running after her so I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Minako are you okay?" asked Ken.

"Is there anything I...er I mean WE can do for you?" asked Akihiko.

"Please let me come in." stated Aigis.

The sound of a toilet flushing could be heard. Shortly after the sound of running water and the ripping of a paper towel could be heard.

Minako exited the bathroom.

"Wait a minute, you weren't crying?" asked Ken.

"I thought you ran to the bathroom because you were upset over the argument." said Akihiko.

"If you are troubled please allow me to initiate the kill Shinjiro AND Ryoji plan."

Minako shook her head no.

"No I'm fine really. I just had to go to the bathroom."

"Is that code for initiate the kill Shinjiro and-"

"No Aigis. I'm fine. Please don't kill anyone. I can handle this problem myself."

Minako walked back into the dining room. Ken, Akihiko and Aigis followed.

It was a mess.

Ryoji was baiting Shinjiro to attack him, Junpei was trying to hold Shinjiro back, Fuuka was crying for somebody to help them, Mitsuru was threatening to execute people, and Yukari argued that both Ryoji and Shinjiro were no better than Theodore at this rate. Koromaru was the only calm one since he was merely playing with a chew toy in the corner.

Minako stood in between Ryoji and Shinjiro.

"You guys this has got to stop."

The room got quiet.

"Phoenix Ranger Featherman R is about to come on and I want to be able to hear it."

Minako left the room to go watch TV but the room was still very quiet until at last Ken spoke up.

"We all should of seen that coming...now if you'll excuse me...I think I'll go watch it with her. I really wanna find out what happens to Featherman."

Ken went to go watch his favorite TV show with his favorite girl.

"Ya know...perhaps I should also give this Featherman a chance." said Akihiko running off to watch it with Ken and Minako.

"Initiating watch Phoenix Ranger Featherman R sequence." stated Aigis leaving the room.

Koromaru barked and ran after her.

"Guess I'll watch it too." happily said Junpei.

"Me too, what about you guys?" asked Yukari.

"Sure." agreed Fuuka.

"I'm not really a fan of these shows but watching it one time couldn't hurt." said Mitsuru.

Once Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka and Mitsuru left only Ryoji and Shinjiro remained.

"Please remind me why we're fighting over her?" asked Shinjiro.

"Later pea coat. I wanna go watch what they're watching." said Ryoji. "Or rather watch Minako watching Phoenix Ranger Featherman R." thought Ryoji smirking to himself.

Now all that remained was Shinjiro.

Shinjiro sighed. "If only that watch hadn't blocked that bullet...If only..."

Author's notes: I'm trying my best to make it so that Minako doesn't pick sides or choose favorites. But since Ryoji is one of my favs I had to bring him into the story. As for Fuuka, I don't dislike her but I dunno. It does seem like she cries about everything. And as for Ryoji being INSIDE OF HER you should know what I mean. I mean obviously he was inside of her because he was Pharos and put inside of Minako by Aigis blah blah blah ya know the story. But if you didn't then inside of her could only mean one thing and no my mind isn't in the gutter, the game just happens to be VERY suggestive.

Like for example, remember that scene when Ryoji is like touch me. I IMMEDIATELY started thinking WHAT. I couldn't believe it then he's like touch me to make sure I exist and Minako just touches his hand and I'm like OH...hahaha...But each time I play the game and reach that scene I can't help but think WHAT even though I know what he means because I mean come on...you heard what he said. And the way he says it makes you think that...anyways...moving on...at the end of this chapter Shinjiro is all like if only the watch hadn't blocked the bullet because as you know the watch that Minako finds at the police station is what saves him. Anyway my point is that Shinjiro is wondering how he could of fallen in love with an 'idiot' like Minako and is thinking that maybe he would have been better off dead. But it's just a harmless joke. Shinjiro's not gonna go killing himself or anything and he still loves Minako.

darkindex: I know P3P has it's moments but I can't find it in me to write shoujo ai or yuri. Yaoi and shonen ai is more my thing. But I won't put that in this story either. The most I might do is imply certain things or hint at it just like the game does.


	7. Shinjiro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or P3P or anything like that. **

**Chapter 7: Shinjiro**

Theodore sighed, "Master Minako..." Theodore sighed again, "Master Minako..." Theodore sighed again. "Master Minako." Theodore sighed again.

"Would you STOP that already!" shouted Igor.

"Ah yes, sorry but..." Theodore sighed again. "Master Minako..."

"Residents of the velvet room have no business outside of the velvet room anyway."

"But-"

"No buts Theodore. I don't want you stepping outside of this room anymore."

"Ugh, you never lemme have any fun!" whined Theodore before running off to a different part of the room.

This time Igor sighed, "I hate my job."

"He's always telling me what to do and forcing me to be away from Master Minako. I mean sure she broke up with me but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I should still be allowed to see her right..." Theodore tried to shake that thought out of his head. "No, I couldn't possibly see her. Not after what master told me but...I can call her right. He didn't say anything about not being able to call her."

"Theodore..." Igor said with his hand out.

Theodore clutched his phone tightly but Igor just stood there with his hand still out waiting for Theodore to hand it over.

Feeling defeated Theodore handed the phone over to Igor.

"Some day you'll understand why I do the things I do."

"Hmph!" said Theodore turning his back to Igor with his arms folded.

Igor sighed, "I really really hate my job..." he thought.

Just then Theodore's phone started to ring. It was the ring he had personally set for Minako.

"Master Minako!"

"Theodore-"

Theodore knocked Igor down and took his phone back.

"Ahem, Master Minako why are you calling me at this time? It's not like I was crying over you or anything and I certainly didn't knock anyone down just a few moments ago."

Igor sat up rubbing his head from the throbbing pain of hitting the floor.

"Hey Theo I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean too-"

CLICK!

"Huh? M-master Minako? MASTER MINAKO!"

"Uh..."

Shinjiro was currently holding Minako's phone which he had snatched away from her shortly after he ended her call with Theodore.

"I'm not gonna have my girl just callin up random guys. Especially your exes."

"But Theo's my friend just like you."

"Ehhhhhhhh?" Shinjiro knocked Minako upside the head.

"Owie." she cried rubbing her head.

"We are NOT friends."

"We're not? Is that why you hit me? I never knew you disliked me soo much..."

Shinjiro hit Minako again.

"Owie! That really hurts."

"MORON! IDIOT! SCUM OF THE EARTH! I don't dislike you."

"Huh? B-but you hit me...TWICE! And you said we weren't friends."

"I hit you twice because your being twice the idiot you usually are! And I said we weren't friends because I was under the impression that we were...ya know...dating..." Shinjiro turned away from Minako to hide his blush.

"Really? Why?"

Steam literally came out of Shinjiro's ears. He's was piping mad.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? LAST NIGHT WHEN I ASKED YOU TO BE MY GIRL YOU SAID OK! DOESN'T THAT MEAN WE'RE DATING?"  
"Um...uh...one second."

Minako took her phone back from Shinjiro and called Yukari.

"Hello, Yukari...nothing much...yeah...yeah...that's right...Oh I just wanted to know were me and Shinjiro dating? Last night when he asked me would I be his girl I said ok...I think...and so he just asked me doesn't that mean we're dating and he's already mad and I don't wanna make him any madder so I decided to call you and ask you what should I tell him...huh?...oh really...ok I'll say that..Thanks Yukari."

Minako hung up with Yukari and turned to Shinjiro who was doing everything in his power to keep from strangling Minako.

"Uh Shinji...I uh...I think that we need some time apart."

"Time ap-time apa-TIME APART? We haven't even been on ONE DATE!"

Minako shrugged. "Sorry but...I dunno...Yukari said I was too simpleminded to understand the complexity of dating...or something like that."

Shinjiro heavily sighed but then grabbed Minako and pulled her close.

"Your an idiot, I've never met a person as annoying as you. I constantly wonder why I would even bother or care for a girl like you but I do. So whatever Yukari told you to do, forget it. Your MY girl and that's all there is to it."

Shinjiro kissed Minako on the forehead then let her go pretending as though he didn't know her when a few people passed them. But soon after they passed he lend her his hand.

She stared at it.

"Well aren't you gonna hold it. That's the type of thing you girl's like to do right?"

Minako happily held Shinjiro's hand and tried to skip down the street with him. But Shinjiro wasn't having it. Or at least that's what Shinjiro thought but Minako's grip and will to skip was far to strong to be ignored or denied. So whether he liked it or not he HAD to skip. And skip down the street with Minako he did.

Author's note: I couldn't remember how Theodore referred to Igor. I don't think he calls him Igor. I think he calls him master. Also for some strange reason I keep hearing Kyon's (guy from The Melancholy Haruhi Suzumiya) voice in my head while typing out Theodore's lines. I used to hear Theodore's voice but now I keep hearing Kyon's. And no it's not in a crazy 'I hear voices type of way'. It's just me trying to play out voices in my head as I type lines for each character. I'm sure everyone does it if not most writers. And about Minako forcing Shinjiro to skip, she pretty much forced her was into Shinjiro's bedroom. And Shinjiro did say something like 'your always pushing me around' or something like that to Minako. Soo it's only natural that if Minako wanted to skip while holding your hand then you better believe your gonna skip.

Frost XZ: I was wondering the same thing hehehehe... Ryoji showed up sooner than expected though. I knew I wanted him in the story but to think he'd pop up soo soon.


	8. Fuuka

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 8: Fuuka**

"I don't always cry for the help of others do I?" asked Fuuka. She was down on one knee talking to Koromaru.

"Woof!"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Woof!"

Fuuka sighed and got up. "Never mind Koromaru. I think this is something I'll have to figure out for myself. Plus I don't speak dog. But thank you very much anyway." Fuuka bowed. "Goodbye Koromaru. I'll be back later after I find my answer." Fuuka ran out the door and directly into trouble. What were the chances.

She gasped. "Oh no...there's one enemy. He's too strong. I have to run!"

"Fuuka is that you?" asked the male figure.

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

The male figure stepped forward and Fuuka stepped back.

The young man with dark blue hair then removed his headphones and showed them to Fuuka.

"You made these for me. Do you recognize them?"

Fuuka couldn't really get that good of a look at them so had to move forward. Slowly but surely she inched her way towards the blue haired man. She was still very much scared but this man seemed to emit an aura of absolute coolness that drew her to him. An aura similar to Minako's but very different.

"Th-they do look familiar. But wait! These are just like the ones I made for Minako. The only difference is the color! I don't understand."

The man put his headphones back on.

"Never mind then."

He then walked away with his hands in his pockets looking like a stereotypical emo kid, still emitting an aura of absolute coolness.

He then stopped and said, "By the way Fuuka, you cry too much."

"Wh-what? I do?..."

"Yea..."

Fuuka looked down in shame.

"But...it's okay."

Fuuka looked up but by the time she did the mystery man was gone.

"I don't know who he was but for some reason what he said makes me really happy. I hope I'll see him again." thought Fuuka smiling to herself and looking up in the sky as if she knew that from this day forward everything was going to be alright and last but not least a rainbow appeared.

Author's note: Just a short chapter about Fuuka. I felt like giving Fuuka a chapter plus it worked in my favor since because of this chapter I was able to introduce a certain character. I'm not telling you his name but I'm pretty sure we all know who it is. Anyways he'll be back eventually, sometime in a future chapter.


	9. Akihiko

**Disclaimer: I don't own persona or P3P or anything like that.**

Author's note: Since the last chapter was so short I decided to upload this one too.

**Chapter 9: Akihiko**

"Achooo!"

"Are you okay?"

Minako handed Shinjiro a tissue. He was currently lying down in bed with a fever. Minako was knelt down beside him.

"I'm fi- Achoo! Achooo! ACHOOOO!"

"You don't sound fine. Here have some orange juice."

Shinjiro drank the orange juice, even though he wasn't thirsty. He didn't want to make Minako feel bad especially since she was trying her best to take care of him. He was still rather upset though.

"Hmph, great just great. On the day I finally decide to take you somewhere I catch a cold. This day couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Don't worry Shinji. I promise you'll be fine. Akihiko even offered to take me to the pharmacy to get you some medicine."

"WHAT?" Shinijro sat up. "You can't go."

Minako pushed Shinjiro back down. "Relax Shinji, Akihiko said he knew just what to do to make everything better."

"Is saying THAT supposed to make me feel better?"

Minako stood up.

"I'll be right back. You just stay in bed and get some rest."

Shinjiro tried to get up to stop Minako but couldn't. His body felt tired and his eyelids felt heavy.

"I don't remember...being this tired."

"Well Akihiko said that I should put sleeping pills in your orange juice."

"W-what..." Shinjiro was fuming but couldn't find the strength to shout.

"He said that you were the type to get easily upset. And that if I didn't give you the pills you would have been too distressed to get any rest."

"Darn that...Aki..." Shinjiro reluctantly shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"Hello Minako, your looking beautiful today. But that's no surprise you look beautiful everyday."

Minako turned around, "Huh?" she had been too busy playing with a stray cat to hear anything Akihiko said.

Akihiko sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

Shortly after Minako finished playing with the stray cat they headed to the pharmacy and picked up some medicine for Shinjiro.

"Thanks a lot Akihiko. You've been a big help."

"Call me Aki, and your welcome."

"Well I have to go take this to Shinji. See you around."

"Not so fast. Shinji's probably still trying to rest so rather than disturb him maybe we could hang out for a bit. What do you say?"

"Uh, okay sure."

"Great then it's date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, two friends hanging out. Sounds like a date to me."

"Ohhh a date. I go on those lots of times with Hidetoshi, Bebe, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, Mitsuru-"

"This ones a bit different Minako."

"Different how?"

"Just come with me and you'll see."

That day Akihiko and Minako went to the Sweet shop, they saw a movie and then headed to the karaoke bar.

"Hahahaha..." Minako laughed loudly and smacked Akihiko in the back. "That was FUN! Let's sing more! MORE!"

"Minako please calm down. Your too loud."

Happily singing, "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY-"

Akihiko put his hand over Minako's mouth. But she still tried to sing on.

Akihiko sighed, "I can't believe that drink was alcoholic. Or maybe it wasn't and somebody just wanted to get her drunk. I wish I knew for sure what happened cuz if somebody did slip something in her drink I'll kill them ten times over." thought Akihiko. "Hey Minako, how do you feel?"

Minako tried to reply, "Mmmhhmmmmhmmhmm!"

"Oh sorry." Akihiko took his hand off of Minako's mouth.

"I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Hic!...Hahaha! Hic..."

"Just as I thought. Your in no condition to go back to your dorm. I don't think Yukari and the others could handle you like this. Not to mention that if Aigis found out what happened she'd probably try to kill me for not taking better care of you. And I couldn't blame her."

"Awwww Aki...hic..."

"Uh yeah...Sooo it's decided then. I'll bring you home with me and if anyones asks then I'll just say you fell asleep while tutoring Ken. The most important thing right now is your safety."

"Totally...my safety is sooooo important...hic...but...hic...what about Featherman?"

Minako pointed to an empty space.

"Oh no are you hallucinating?"

"No silly...I'm Minako...Hahahaha...hic..."

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant to say do you see Featherman?"

"Yeah...he's right over thar...he's soooo cool...hic...but don't tell anyone...it's a secreeeeet...hic."

"Riiight...well lets head home...To my home anyway..."

Minako nearly fell over when she tried to walk, luckily Akihiko picked her up bridal style.

"Weeeeeeeeeee! Hic..."

"Ya know Minako, I never imagined that tonight would turn out sooo horrible. I will admit that I had plans of stealing you away from Shinji but not like this. I'm sorry Minako I really am..."

Akihiko gently kissed Minako on the forehead.

"But by tomorrow you'll have forgotten all about this."

Author's notes: Even if Shinjiro was sick there's no way he would of just let Minako go out with another man who's clearly after his girl. So I had to drug Shinjiro. And then I had to get Minako drunk in order to show Akihiko's sweet side. Because you gotta admit, it's pretty sweet that Akihiko hasn't tried to take advantage of Minako in her drunken state even though he loves her and did plan on snatching her away from Shinjiro. At any rate I don't really wanna make the characters come off as evil or manipulative but for the sake of this fanfic their gonna have to be OOC from time to time. But I'll also try to keep them in character as much as I can.


	10. Mary sue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 10: Mary sue**

"You think Minako's a Mary sue?" asked Fuuka.

"Well...yeah...I don't mean to be mean or anything but lets be realistic. She makes friends with just about everyone she meets and not just humans. Like Koromaru and Aigis and let's not forget Ryoji." replied Yukari.

"Hmm...I don't know Yukari...Minako made friends with Koromaru because she played with him a lot and took him on walks. And Aigis pretty much loved Minako from the start. Ryoji did too. Aigis felt as though she had to protect Minako and Ryoji had been living inside her for a long time so it's only natural that they'd develop some kind of relationship."

"Okay, I guess I can understand that much. But what about Akihiko and Shinjiro? Not only did the most popular guy at school fall in love with her but so did his best friend. Not to mention Bebe the French foreign exchange student and Hidetoshi, the one guy who nobody ever expected to fall in love with any one."

"Well...Minako's a very nice person."

"And we aren't?"

"No...it's not that...Your a very nice person Yukari. And your very popular too."

"Yeah that's true but...it's not the same. The guys at school pretty much just love me because of my looks. But with Minako it's different."

Fuuka looked down. "I guess your right..."

"What's going on you two?"

Fuuka gasped, "Mitsuru!"

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Interrupt something?" repeated Yukari.

Fuuka and Yukari looked at each other then quickly turned away and blushed.

"Wait a minute! What's that suppose to mean? Me and Fuuka were just talking about something. And if there was something to interrupt which there wasn't and never will be, then you should try learning how to knock."

"But I did knock. You and Yamagishi must have been really into it."

"Into what?" asked Fuuka.

"We weren't into anything! We were just talking! TALKING!" quickly responded Yukari.

"I meant that you were into the conversation."

"Oh..."

"But anything your into is fine. I'm not one to judge."

"Enough with the innuendos Mitsuru! Besides if anyones into anything it's you with Minako!"

"Excusez moi?"

"Don't play clueless with me Misturu! I've seen you hold Minako's hand whenever a scary movie comes on."

"It's just holding hands! I don't mean anything by it!"

"Please stop it you two. There's no need to argue." cried Fuuka.

"Says the girl who wishes she had Minako all to herself." replied Yukari.

Fuuka blushed. "That's...I just..."

"Takeba your one to talk considering you tried to force Yamagishi into your clothing."

"Who told you that?"

Fuuka laughed nervously.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"MINAKO!" shouted the three girls in unison.

"Sorry if I surprised you but you all sounded like you were having fun. I wanted to join in."

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" they all replied minus Minako of course.

"Uh...ok...so your not playing charades?"

"Charades?" asked Yukari.

"Why would you assume we were playing charades?" asked Mitsuru.

"Well I heard a bunch of shouting and generally when people play charades they shout stuff out a lot soo..."

Yukari, Fuuka and Mitsuru all chuckled. They were all happy that Minako was soo clueless.

Minako stared at them all with a confused look.

"Sorry Minako, something seemed to have come over all of us. But since your here now. Perhaps we should play charades."

"Sounds like fun. Count me in." said Yukari.

"Me too." said Fuuka.

"Wait a minute, if you guys weren't playing charades before then what were you doing?" asked Minako.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the three girls shouted almost scaring Minako out of her skin.

Author's note: Sometimes I think Minako's a mary sue and sometimes I think not. I mean pretty much all the boys fall in love with her BUT at the same time it's for good reason. They don't just automatically fall in love with her. AND Minako can be the most charming, smartest, courageous female in the game. BUT that's only if you make her study, drink pheromone coffee etc. So I dunno...


	11. Junpei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 11: Junpei**

"Hey Mina tan, didn't think I'd run into you here? What's up?"

"The sky, that airplane, those birds. The-"

Junpei chuckled. "Alright I get it. But what are you up to so early in the morning?"

"Uh well...I...you see..."

"_Moron! Idiot! ABSOLUTE IGNORAMUS! HOW COULD YOU LET AKI TALK YOU INTO DRUGGING MEEEEEEEEEE?" shouted Shinjiro. He was still a bit under the weather but well enough to yell at Minako and give her a piece of his mind.  
"W-well...it's not like you've never taken drugs before." replied Minako reminding him of the Strega incident._

_Shinjiro was fuming. Steam coming out his ears, veins popping out his forehead, that sort of thing. Minako had accidentally went too far._

"_Hehehe...uh ya know...I...uh...MILK! I think I'll go get you some milk. Makes the body strong and all that good stuff. Ba-bye!"_

"And then I ran for my life."

Junpei nervously chuckled, "Wow...that sounds...scary..."

"So what are you up to?"

"Nothing...nothing really...just...I dunno..."

"Oh...well...bye."

Junpei grabbed Minako's arm.

"It's just that I was reminiscing about the good old days."

"Oh yeah, the good ole days. Well bye." Minako tried to get away but Junpei's grip tightened.

"I was just thinking about Chidori and how she lost all her memories."  
"Yeah, that Chidori, she's something alright." replied Minako struggling to get out of Junpei's grip. Unfortunately Junpei started to pull Minako towards the direction of the hospital.

"Ya know Mina-tan since your not doing anything else at the moment why don't you come to the hospital with me. I'm gonna try to make Chidori remember everything."

Minako pulled one way but Junpei proceeded to drag her towards the direction of the hospital against her will.

"Junpei I don't really see the point in me coming with you and I really should get going so-"

"We're almost there Mina-tan."

Junpei was completely ignoring Minako.

"Why are you here again? I told you I don't remember you?"

"Well yeah I know that but I was hoping to change that."

"What about her, why is she here?" Chidori asked pointing towards Minako.

Minako replied, "Well it all started when a sperm cell fertilized-"

"Woah Min-tan, too much information."

"Are you a dimwit? I obviously didn't mean it that way. I meant why did you come here today with him?"

"Well Junpei kinda forced-"

"It sure is a nice day today!" Junpei shouted clearly trying to drown out Minako. Chidori didn't pay it much mind though.

"Yeah it is, that's why I really need to-"

"Then again, it looks like it's about to rain." quickly said Junpei closing the door that Minako seemed to be slowly advancing to.

Minako sighed in defeat. Whether she liked it or not it was obvious that Junpei wasn't going to let her leave. Not yet anyway.

Chidori raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It doesn't look like it's going to rain. It's very sunny out."

Junpei chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Oh...yeah...it does look pretty sunny. Guess I was just imagining things."

After that the room became very silent, until Minako finally broke the ice.

"Do you remember Strega?"

Junpei resisted the urge to choke Minako for bringing up such a painful memory. Thankfully Chidori didn't seem to remember thus it wasn't really a memory for her.

"No I don't. How many times do I have to say it before you get it through your thick skulls? I don't remember anything. Now will the two of you please leave?"

"Well since you insist-"

Once again Junpei stopped Minako from leaving. For one reason or another he didn't want Minako to go.

"Mina-tan where do you think your going?" asked Junpei, pulling on Minako's arm trying to make her stay.

"Nowhere in particular, just wanted a little fresh air." she replied trying to reach the door.

The two continued to struggle until Junpei managed to pull Minako back so hard that she fell back and onto him.

They were both on the floor in a rather compromising situation that only became more compromising as Minako and Junpei both tried to get up at the same time but ended up falling back down onto each other. Minako's lips on top of Junpei's. An unintentional kiss but still a kiss nonetheless. Typical shoujo anime moment.

Chidori gasped then immediately jumped up. Grabbing Minako by her collar she practically threw her away from Junpei and into the wall at the other side of the room.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Chi-Chidori?" confusingly said Junpei.

"Ouch my head and my butt." cried Minako rubbing her head was one hand and her butt with the other.

"Uh...I..." Chidori blushed and jumped back into bed. She threw the sheets over her and tried her best to pretend she was asleep. But come on now, who was she fooling.

"Chidori..." gently said Junpei with a smile. He was truly happy.

Chidori's feelings for him were finally coming to surface and it was all thanks to Minako. He honestly didn't plan on making Chidori jealous and he most certainly didn't plan on kissing the former leader of Sees and current girlfriend of Shinjiro but strangely enough everything had worked out for the best. He figured that if anyone could bring Chidori's memories to surface it would be Minako.

Minako stood up and glanced at Junpei. She was unsure of whether or not he'd try to force her to stay so she didn't bother saying goodbye. She just ran out the door as fast as she could without looking back.

Junpei chuckled and thought to himself, "Thanks Mina-tan."

Author's note: I was contemplating whether or not I would put Chidori into this story because to be honest I kinda dislike her and here's why:

- Chidori is the reason you can't go the lovers route with Junpei.

And yeah, that's pretty much it. I mean when Junpei fell in love with her I knew it was all over. Junpei/Minako just wasn't happenin. BUT at the same time I couldn't really leave her out of this story cuz then Junpei would be sad. I figure he still wouldn't be over Chidori so the best that could happen as far as Junpei/Minako goes would be hurt/comfort/romance. But this is supposed to be a comedy and I'm not too good at writing sad fics like that. So yeah, Chidori's in the story and even though the kiss between Junpei and Minako was unintentional on their parts I'm still counting it as Junpei/Minako.

Another thing I want to mention is that I can imagine Minako being the one to help bring Chidori's memories back because Minako's cool like that. And she's pretty much the character they all turn to when their in trouble. Misturu asked Minako to go after Yukari when she was upset and Akihiko drags Minako along with him to try to convince Shinjiro to come back to Sees and lets not forget how quickly Minako became leader. AND that's pretty much all the examples I can think of at the moment but I'm sure there's more.


	12. Riding in the sunset

**Chapter 12: Riding in the sunset**

Mitsuru sighed. She was mentally exhausted from all the paper work she was expected to do in order to run the Kirijo Group.

"Ms. Kirijo, why don't you take a break. You've been working so hard and everybody needs a break from time to time." said some random guy who had just for one reason or another invited himself into Mitsuru's office. Fortunately for him Mitsuru didn't pay it too much attention she just smiled and replied, "Well, I suppose your right. Thank you for the suggestion random oc guy."

"No problem."

Mitsuru hopped on her motorcycle and rode around town. She didn't have a specific destination or anything she had merely went for a joyride.

"I should do this more often." thought Mitsuru right before feeling a presence. A really strange overwhelming presence of absolute awesomeness. Similar to Minako's presence but different.

Mitsuru immediately pulled over and parked her motorcycle.

"Wait!" she shouted.

She was more than certain that the presence she had felt belonged to the young gentlemen walking down the street. The young dark blue haired gentlemen.

Turning his head, "Mitsuru?" said the young male.

Mitsuru blushed, "How do you know my name?"

The mysterious but VERY handsome and AWESOME young male pulled out a key. Spinning it on his finger he replied, "Remember this."

Mitsuru gasped. She couldn't believe it. It looked like the key to her motorcycle but there's no way he could have something like that. Other than herself the only one who had a key was Minako.

"That...That must be a fake."

The young man walked over to Mitsuru's bike.

"Fake huh?"

"Hey what are you-"  
Before Mitsuru could finish her sentence her motorcycle was already half way down the street riding off into the sunset.

"You just messed with the wrong woman today thief." angrily thought Mitsuru, pulling out her cell phone. But just as she was about to flip it open she stopped deciding not to call the cops.

"Hmm...not calling the cops might be a foolish move. But if I involve the police I might not get the answers I'm looking for. It's obvious that this is no ordinary run of the mill thief."

Author's note: I meant to update this sooner since I typed this chapter a while ago BUT I got persona 4 and surprise surprise it's very addicting and fun just like persona 3...so yeah. Totally get that game and play it if you haven't.

Sooo this chapter was short...very short... and boring BUT important. Anyways...on to the next chapter...


	13. Twin

**Chapter 13: Twin**

"So you let some random guy ride off into the sunset with your motorcycle. Honestly Mitsuru what were you thinking? I thought you were smarter than that."

"Akihiko I really don't think this person is a bad guy. I'm sure he had a good reason for stealing my bike and riding off into the sunset with it. And in order to find out that reason I can't involve the cops."

"Hmm...I see..."

"You do?"

"No not really. I'm calling the police."

Mitsuru grabbed Akihiko's arm, preventing him from pulling out his phone.

"Akihiko I didn't tell you this so that you could call the police. I told you this so that you could help me."

"Let go Mitsuru I am helping you."

Akihiko yanked his arm out of Mitsuru's grasp. But Mitsuru wouldn't be discouraged.

"Akihiko I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you kissed Minako that night when she was drunk. And if you don't help me I'll tell Shinjiro without a second thought."

"W-what...I mean...I..." Akihiko blushed. "Hey wait a minute, how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"Are you a stalke-"

"I HAVE MY WAYS!" shouted Mitsuru completely losing her composure. "Uh...ahem...anyways are you willing to help me or not?"

"Well I guess but what do you expect me to do? Walk around town asking anyone if they've seen some young man riding a stolen bike?"

"Not just any man...this young man certainly had a mysterious aura around him. Similar to Minako's."

"Hmm...you don't think...no...No it's not possible. Minako's an only child."

"Wait Akihiko, what exactly were you thinking? You might be on to something."

"Well I was thinking that maybe this guy is Minako's twin or something but that's not possible. Minako never said anything about having a twin."

"Hey you guys what's this about having a twin?" asked Minako.

"MINAKO?" Akihiko and Mitsuru shouted in unison.

"Yeah that's me."

"Uh Minako where did you come from?" asked Akihiko.

"Well when a man loves a woma-"

"Never mind Minako...never mind."

"Well since your here and me and Akihiko were wondering something about you, I suppose we should just ask you it...I...I hate to sound cryptic but it's a rough topic to bring up."

"Theodore took my virginity."

"WHAT?" angrily said Akihiko.

"He was my first."

"He's a DEAD man!" shouted Akihiko jumping up from out of his seat.

"Minako why did you bring that up?" asked a very flustered Mitsuru.

"Well you said it was very rough topic to bring up so I assumed you were asking me if I were a virgin or something."

"No Minako that's not-"

"Where is this Theodore?" asked Akihiko trying his best to stay calm despite looking like a crazed mad man.

"In the velvet room. Why do you ask?"

"Could you take me to this velvet room?"

"Hmm...probably not. Not everyone is allowed to go there much less see the door to it. But if you really wanna meet him I could call him and ask him to meet up with us somewhere."

"Great, that would be just great. Please do call him."

"Akihiko you must calm down." said Mitsuru.

"I am calm Mitsuru."

"Then why are you destroying my home? Put the lamp down Akihiko!"

Apparently Akihiko had been breaking Mitruru's household items in a rage and was currently holding a lamp high above his head ready to throw it on the floor. Fortunately he didn't. He just set the lamp down and walked over to Minako.

"So your going to call him up right?"

Minako nodded in agreement.

"That's a good girl. But if it's alright with you, could you tell him that it's you that wants to meet him but then not show up. I want him to be surprised when he sees me."

"OK sure. No problem."

"Minako why are you agreeing to this so easily? Not to take sides but don't you care at all about Theodore and what Akihiko plans to do to him?"

"A little..." replied Minako with a sad expression. "But I'm not against it, I'm just wondering who would be on the bottom. Both Theodore and Akihiko seem like tops to me so-"  
"Minako what the heck is going on inside that brain of yours?" shouted both Akihiko and Mitsuru.

"Arisato I don't think you understand exactly what Akihiko plans to do to Theodore."

"Mitsuru it's pretty obvious that she doesn't understand at all! There's no way I'd be bottom to Theodore or top for that matter!"

"But those are the only options right?" innocently asked Minako. But when asking about ukes and semes how innocent can you be.

"Minako I'm not gay!"

"But If your not gay then why would you want to meet up with Theodore without me?"

"...I give up...I'm going home..." said Akihiko with his head down, dragging his feet out the door.

"So he's not gay?"

"Of course not, if he were gay then why would he kiss yo-" Mitsuru quickly covered her mouth before saying too much.

"He kissed Yoh? Is that a man? If he did then that would mean he's gay right? If he is then he doesn't need to hide it."

"...I give up...I'm going home." said Mitsuru with her head held down dragging her feet out the door.

"But Mitsuru this is your home!"

Author's note: Anyone could of took Minako's virginity the way I see it. Just depends whose s-link you maxed out since in this story Minako dated Theodore first I figured he would have been the one to take her virginity.


	14. Ryoji

**Disclaimer: I do not own P3P or persona 3 or anything like that.**

**I forgot to put this disclaimer in the last two chapters but just so you know I still don't own Persona. Bummer...**

**Chapter 14: Ryoji**

"Hey Junpei, what cha up to?"

"Nothing much, just came from visiting Chidori. She's been doing much better these days ever since she saw Mina-tan."

Ryoji sighed, "What happened to the Junpei I knew?"

"Huh? What do you mean? He's right here. Just cuz I'm seeing someone doesn't mean I've changed. I'm still everyones friendly neighborhood Junpei."

"No, no. The Junpei I knew was a real man. He wasn't tied down to any one."

"I still am and I'm still not tied down to anyone. Chidori just happens to be very special to me and-"  
"Chidori happins 2 b beeeery special 2 mii an I wuuuuv her an I like 2 wear pweetty fwrilly dwresses." said Ryoji in the most annoying kiddy girlie voice he could muster.

"Dude knock it off. You like Mina-tan don't you? But that doesn't mean your some kinda pansy now does it? Your the same Ryoji right?"

"Yeah but the difference between me and you is that I'm not actually tied down to Minako."

"That's only because she's with Shinjiro. But if she was single and you actually stood a chance with her..."

"But that's just it. I do stand a chance with her and I don't even have to be tied down by her...well...unless she likes it that way."

"Dude, TMI (too much information)."

"More like FYI as in FYI Minako is gonna get a free ride on the Ryoji express."

"Your joking right? I told you she's with Shinjiro. And I don't like the way you keep implying your gonna have a one night stand with my best bud."

Ryoji laughed, "Calm down I wasn't implying anything..." Ryoji mumbled, "Just stating the facts."

"What was that?"

"Weeeelll I should get going. Later Junpei."

Ryoji darted down the street like a cheetah on pep pills.

Junpei laughed nervously. "Haha...he wouldn't dream of doing anything with Mina-tan. Especially since she's with Shinjiro...haha...right?"

Minako had just come back from a day at Akihiko's. Apparently Ken needed help with his homework. He knew all the answers but for some reason he needed Minako to be there for moral support or something. It didn't make much since but Minako thought it was cute and how could she refuse such a cutie pie.

"Feels good to be back." thought Minako opening the door to her room.

"Hello Minako, did you know that there was going to be a full moon tonight?" asked Ryoji laying on a bed filled with rose petals, staring at Minako in what Minako perceived to be a very peculiar manner.

"Uhh..."

"Why don't you close the door. I can feel a draft coming in."

"Isn't that because you aren't wearing any pants?"

Ryoji gasped, "Well I'll be, I forgot my pants."

"But there right over there." said Minako pointing to the back of her chair.

"Really? I wonder how did they get there? Would you mind bringing them to me. And don't forget the door. Make sure you lock it too."

"Oh right, you wouldn't want anyone walking in on you like this."

And so clueless Minako closed and locked the door then went to get Ryoji's pants. But as she was handing them to him he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him.

"You have such pretty-"

" Master Minako!" cried Theodore busting down the door. " Master Minako I love you! And WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh hey Theo."

"Don't calmly hey Theo me! Tell me what's going on!"

"Well when I got home Ryoji said he had forgot his pants so I handed him his pants and while I was handing them to him I fell. Haha, I'm soo clumsy."

"Then what are the rose petals for?"

"Comfort?"

"And the soft music playing in the background?"

Minako hadn't noticed any music at all til just now.

"Ryoji likes to listen to soft music while he's putting his pants on?"

"Master Minako does this guy have to wear a shirt that says 'I'm here to have sexual intercourse' in order for you to understand his true intentions? How clueless can you be? And why are you still on top of him?"

Theodore grabbed Minako's arm and tried to pull her off of Ryoji but Ryoji had grabbed on to Minako's other arm trying to keep her where she was.

In the end the two ended up pulling on Minako's arms as if they were playing some type of human tug of war game. And neither side was giving in.

"Let her go she's mine!" shouted Theodore.

"No she's mine!" shouted Ryoji

"No she's MINE!" shouted Shinjiro who had broke in through the window. He probably could of used the door but that would of made his entrance less dramatic.

"What is with all the shouting?" asked Yukari who had just entered the room.

"What is going on here? Why are there so many people in Minako's room...and..." Fuuka blushed, "Why is Ryoji not wearing any pants?"

"That's what I'd like to know but I live by the policy of kill first, ask questions later." angrily said Shinjiro ready to kill Ryoji.

"Stop it!" shouted Aigis who was the last to arrive.

The whole room got quiet.

"If anyone's going to be the one to kill Ryoji it's going to be ME!"

Suddenly things got very violent. Shinjiro tried to grab Ryoji as Aigis readied her gun. Eventually Ryoji transformed into Thanatos. All the while Fuuka cried for someone to help her and Yukari complained about the mess everyone was making.

So much was going on that everyone failed to notice Theodore sneaking Minako out of the room and leading her away from the dorm.

"Master Minako are you ok?" asked Theodore.

Minako nodded. "I'm fine. But I am a little surprised to see you."

Theodore blushed, "Well I'm sure you are...uh anyway. I just wanted to let you know that I still love you. And I think about you all the time and I...I really wish we were still together...I mean that is to say...I don't want to force myself into your life and if I really am a ball of sleaze then obviously you deserve better but...I really don't want to let you go...I know I'm being selfish but-"

"Theo what in the world are you talking about? Wanting to be with me isn't selfish and you aren't holding me back from doing anything or seeing anybody. If I really didn't like you I wouldn't even be here with you right now."

"Master Minako?"

"I have no idea what's going on or why you felt as though we couldn't be together any more but from now on get rid of those bad thoughts. If you wanna call me then call me and if you wanna visit me than visit me.

Theodore could feel his eyes filling with tears.

"Ya know, I don't even remember why we broke up."

"Neither do I..." said Theodore slowly putting his arm around Minako.

"But it is what it. Guess I'm with Shinji now. Oh well bye Theo!"

"Huh?"

Just like that the sweet moment they had just shared was over.

"But don't distance yourself from me anymore! Even though we're not together we'll always be friends and you'll always be my first!"

Theodore blushed and smiled nervously, "Uhh...that's true but I really wish you wouldn't shout it like that..." 

Meanwhile back the girls dorm...

"Well I hope you guys are happy. Minako isn't here, your both horribly wounded, Aigis is missing her arm, Fuuka is off crying somewhere and the dorm is completely ruined." said Yukari standing outside of what was left of the dorm which was basically a huge pile of debris. "I really hope your happy."


	15. Poor Mitsuru, poor Igor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 15: Poor Mitsuru, poor Igor**

"I always try my best to keep a level head but...WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE?" screamed Mitsuru.

"Oh Mitsuru I'm soo sorry but I was trying to bake a cake to thank you for letting me, Minako and Yukari stay here but I think I added too much sugar." Fuuka explained.

"THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH TOO MUCH SUGAR?"

Fortunately Minako was near by and put out the fire with a fire extinguisher.

She chuckled, "That's got to be the eight time she's done that."

"You mean set the kitchen on fire?"

"No I mean add too much sugar. I keep telling her-"

"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE SUGAR?"

"Hey Mitsuru your hairdryers broken." said Yukari walking into the kitchen holding the hairdryer up for her to see.

"But I just got it, it can't be brok-"

"Well it is. You should get a new one. But get a different brand. Oh and I'll need some new clothes since all my clothes were ruined when the dorm was destroyed and your clothes won't fit me."

"Yukari I know you've been through a lot but don't you think it's a little impolite to wear my clothes without my permission and-"

"MINAKO I'M SOOOO GLAD YOUR OK!" shouted Akihiko kicking the front door down.

"Minako, Minako!" cried Ken running past Akihiko and straight to Minako to hug her.

"Hey Amada, don't you think you should be coloring in a coloring book or something?" asked Akihiko pulling Ken off of Minako.  
"Don't YOU think you should be visiting your best friend who's in the hospital instead of hitting on his girl?" Ken retorted.

Mitsuru sighed. "Things couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Hey what's that smell?" asked Yukari.

"Oh no I added too much sugar again." said Fuuka.

Meanwhile in the Velvet room Igor was having his own problems.

"Theodore I grow tired of your recent behavior."

"Your just mad because your nose is sooo long!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Why are you two fighting?" asked a new voice.

"Sister?"

"Elizabeth, finally someone who can explain to this dense fool the rules of the velvet rules." Igor said in relief.

"The rules? Ah yes. The rules say something about not leaving the room or being 'involved' with any of it's residents or something like that."

Igor nodded. "Exactly."

"But, those rules are outdated and I personally believe change is in order."

"Sister!" happily cried Theodore tightly hugging his sister.

"What? No, no, no, no, NO!" shouted Igor jumping up and down like some kind of angry gremlin. "That's it! Since you two refuse to listen to reason I'm locking the door!"

Igor went to lock the door but unfortunately was ran over by a motorcycle.

"Hello." said the dark haired young man sitting on the motorcycle. He then looked down at poor Igor. "Sorry."

"Master Minato! I am most happy to see you!" said Elizabeth pushing her brother away and walking over to the dark haired male apparently named Minato.

All the while poor Igor remained on the floor under the motorcycle.

"Who is he?" asked Theodore. "He reminds me of someone but...well...I'm not sure what to make of it."

"His name is Minato. You can think of him as Minako's counterpart."

"Minako's counterpart? Where did he come from?"

"Another dimension."

"How come I didn't know anything about this but you know about Minako?"

"Because I am the older sister and Persona 3 came out before P3P."

"Wha-"

"Anyway this boy is from a different dimension. But something known as 'random plot device' has left him stranded in this dimension."

"So another dimension exists...Does that mean another me exists? Do I have a female counterpart?"

"No because although there are many dimensions there is only one velvet room which means one Igor, one Margaret and one me."

"I'm not sure I'm following this."

"Minato is from the dimension known as Persona 3 but Minako is from the dimension known as P3P. Both dimensions have many similarities and few differences. One of those differences being Minato who is a boy and Minako who is a girl."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense...sort of...depending on how you look at it. No actually it-"

"Igor isn't looking too good. So I'll be back later...Bye..." said Minato riding his or rather Mitsuru's motorcycle off into the sunset and off of poor Igor.

"I...can't...feel...my nose..." said Igor struggling to speak.

"Hmm, in this type of situation there's only thing to do."

"I agree." said Theodore.

They then both took a deep breathe and shouted, "MARGARET HELP US!"

Author's note: Don't worry Igor will be just fine. And random plot device explains everything. On another note, if you add too much sugar to a cake it'll start a fire...probably... So careful with the sugar.


	16. Violence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or P3P or anything like that. **

**Chapter 16: Violence**

"Minako-chan! It zis really you?" asked Bebe.

He had just gotten back from his trip to France.

"Why? Do I look strange? Maybe I should lay off the snacks." she responded while eating a big bag of potato chips like a steak dinner.

"Iie, Iie. That's not what I meant zat all. I'm just sooo happy to zee you after soo many days."

"It was only a week! Why are you acting like you haven't seen her in years?" shouted Shinjiro.

"Ah. And who is zis?"

"It's not who is ZISSSS it's who is THIS! And THIS is her boyfriend, Shinjiro Aragaki. Nice to meet you...I guess."

Bebe didn't really know how to respond to such a loud mouthed rude individual.

"Oh don't worry about him. He just came with me for company, plus he said he wanted to meet you."

"I zee. So zis...so zis...so zis-"

"Alright I get it you can't say THIS, fine say zis. I don't really care anymore."

Bebe looked as if he was about to cry and that made Minako feel as though she would cry. But for Bebe's sake she didn't.

"Shinji, apologize to him."

"Apologize for what? It's not my fault he's more sensitive than a baby."

That did it, Bebe couldn't hold back the tears.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Bebe please don't cry. Shinji just got outta the hospital so he's a bit testy today but really he meant no harm."

"I beg to differ." mumbled Shinji.

All the while Bebe continued to cry until Minako pulled him into her arms.

Gently rubbing his back she whispered, "It's ok, it's ok."

This act of kindness seemed to calm Bebe down but on the flip side Shinjiro was fuming.

"Alright zats it! Oh crap, now I'm starting to talk like him!"

Shinjiro pulled Minako away from Bebe causing Bebe to fall back onto his behind.

"Ite..." he cried.

"Shinjiro what are you doing?"

"No Minako what are YOU doing?"

"Comforting a friend that YOU made cry."

"No Minako it's not just your actions today that sicken me, it's your actions in general!"

"Huh?"

"Aki and Amada are always drooling all over and you do nothing not to mention that Ryoji guy being in your bed and don't even get me started on the robot!"

"Shinji I don't understand what your saying?"

"I'm saying your supposed to be my girl but you don't act like it!"

"I...I...I don't really know what to say...How am I supposed to act?"

"Well for starters you can stopping be so clueless and then maybe you'd notice when people like Aki start hitting on you. And then maybe just maybe you can learn to say sorry buddy but I'm taken!"

Minako gasped. "Akihiko never hit me."

"See that's exactly what I mean, your just sooooo STUPID, and CLUELESS and-"

PUNCH!

Shinjiro fell back. "What the-"

"Don't you ever talk to Minako-chan like zat again!" shouted Bebe boiling with rage, standing over Shinjiro. Apparently it was him who punched Shinjiro in the face.

Shinjiro slowly got up and wiped the blood off his face. Yes, there was blood.

"Minako I think it's time you found a new friend."

Shinjiro then threw his hat down to the floor disdainfully. That meant war.

"Bring zit." said Bebe.

Shinjiro tried to punch Bebe as did Bebe try to punch Shinjiro. Unfortunately they both ended up hitting Minako who had jumped in between them trying to stop the fight.

"Check please." she said just before fainting.

Bebe gasped. "Minako chan!" he then fainted. He just couldn't believe what he had did. He just couldn't believe it.

"Oh for the love of...I can't believe a guy like that actually managed to hit me and make me bleed."

Shinjiro then picked up Minako. "Sorry Minako. I should of never let my jealousy get the best of me."

KICK!

Shinjiro kicked Bebe in the face.

"I know it's a low blow but revenge is revenge. Hmph."

"Minako, Minako."

Someone was nudging Minako's shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Wh-what? Is it breakfast time already?" asked Minako in a groggy voice, her eyes still shut tight.

"No Arisato. It's not time for breakfast. We actually just finished dinner believe it or not.

Minako jumped up from bed.

"Where's my share?"

"Calm down, I put a platter for you right there on the-"

Before Mitsuru could say nightstand Minako was already chowing down.

"Uh...so...uh Minako..."

Munch, munch.

"Uh I mean...Arisato...no I should call you Minako at a time like this...After all this is a delicate matter and I don't really know how to say this but..."

Munch munch.

"This would be soo much easier if you'd put down the plate for just a moment.

"." Minako mumbled.

"Minako I can't understand a word out your mouth if it's stuffed with food. But since your obviously not going to stop eating I'll just get on with it."

Munch munch.

"Shinjiro said that he was terribly sorry for what happened. So sorry that he thought it best that the two of you break up and that he leave town."

Munch munch. "No way...he can't leave!"

"It's too late. While you were sleep he already packed his bags and left. He refused to tell me what happened and it didn't look like I could talk him out of leaving so I...I..I prepared a place for him to stay just outside of town. I doubt he'll be there for long though."

Minako quickly finished her meal and tossed the plate on the floor.

"You could of just put that on the nightstand you know. I understand that your upset but-"

Grabbing Misturu by the shoulders, "You gotta tell me where he went! I don't want him thinking I'm mad at him when I'm not!"

"Sorry but I can't, I promised I wouldn't."

Minako stared deeply into Mitsuru's eyes.

Mitsuru stared back.

Minako stared harder.

Mitsuru blinked.

"Yay! I win!"

"Wh-what?"

"We were having a staring contest right? You blinked so I won."

Mitsuru was speechless.

"But even after winning a staring contest I'm still pretty sad."

Mitsuru rolled her eyes.

"I really hope Shinji comes back some day. I don't mind giving him his space, I don't mind that he broke up with me, and I don't mind that he punched me in the face-

"He what?"

"I just want us to go back to how things were before." Minako sighed and left the room.

Mitsuru didn't bother trying to stop her. She looked like she needed her space.

"...HEY WAIT A MINUTE! He didn't really punch you in the face did he?" shouted Mitsuru running after Minako.

Author's note: I don't dislike Bebe or Shinjiro and I didn't mean to make them get into an altercation but I guess I just kinda liked the idea of Bebe acting tough. I feel bad that Shinjiro had to kick him in the face though...but ya know...he had to get revenge right? Anyways Minako and Shinji breaking up isn't all bad since it means Minako is now free to be officially paired with someone else. Don't know who though since I don't have anymore chapters complete BUT if ya want you can leave a suggestion or something. And if you don't wanna that's cool too.


	17. Moving on

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 17: Moving on**

After the break up with Shinjiro Mitsuru thought it best to invite everyone over in hopes to cheer Minako up.

"Minako I'm so sorry about what happened. I never would of imagined that Shinji would be the one to end it." Akihiko said. He was truly shocked.

"If you should need a shoulder to cry on I am here for you." Aigis stated.

"No one wants to cry on your old cold robotic shoulder." Ryoji stated. He then took Minako's hand, "My shoulder however is warm and loving."

"No Minako don't listen to him. My shoulder is ten times better than his could ever be." Ken argued.

"Your shoulder can't even reach Minako's chin. You can't expect Minako to cry on it. " Akihiko explained. "But my shoulder is-"

"Will you guys stop arguing over who's shoulder is better!" Yukari shouted.

"Yeah Mina-tan's in enough pain already. So could you all stop trying to get in her pants for sec and actually take her feelings into consideration." Junpei said.

Everyone looked at him shock. They couldn't believe how mature he sounded.

"Wow Junpei, if you keep saying mature things like that I'll have to stop calling you Stupei."

Junpei blushed, "Yeah well, I was just being honest."

Akihiko and Ken both held their head down in shame.

"I can't believe how foolish I was acting. One of my best friends is hurting, the other's one gone and all I can think about is how my shoulder is superior."

"And I'm no better than Sanada. I'm sorry Minako..."

"I am also sorry. Please forgive me." stated Aigis.

"Minako I...I can't apologize enough for my actions." Taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Minako he continued, "Please take this as a token of-"

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Akihiko asked, roughly grabbing Ryoji's shoulder and pulling him away.

"Giving Minako my scarf to show her how truly sorry I am. Had you let me finish my sentence you would of known that."

"Oh come on Ryoji. Minako doesn't want your smelly scarf when she can have my first pair of boxing gloves." Akihiko said pulling out a pair of gloves. Who knows where they came from.

"Why would Minako want a pair of boxing gloves? She's not a boxer. But it is getting pretty late." Ken took off his jacket. "Here Minako take this, it'll shield you from the night air."

"Dude we're indoors." Junpei cried.

"Yeah but the windows open." Ken explained.

"He has a point, the window is open." Minako said turning to Junpei with Ryoji's scarf still wrapped around her. Not to mention Ken's jacket on her arm and Akihiko's gloves in her hands.

Fuuka cried, "I think everyone's missing the point of Mitsuru's intentions. We're not supposed to be competing for Minako's love trying to fill Shinjiro's spot. We're supposed to be-"

"Minako unlike the other's I have no tangible gift to offer you. However I can still offer you my love." Aigis stated looking deeply into Minako's eyes.

Ryoji shoved Aigis out the way and took his scarf back.

"Forget the scarf. My love is a much much better way to show you how truly sorry I-"

Akihiko knocked Ryoji out.

"Why do these gathering always turn violent?" Yukari asked rolling her eyes.

"Ryoji's love can't hold a candle to the love I can offer you Minako. If your willing to accept it."

Before Minako could so much as breathe Ken had managed to crawl underneath Akihiko and squeeze in between him and Minako.

"Minako if you accept MY love I'll throw in all my featherman action figures and dvds. But you have to act now."

"Dude this isn't an info commercial. You bribe someone into-" Junpei said.

Minako's eye twitched.

Junpei face palmed.

Ken smiled.

"No Minako! Don't fall for his trap!" Aigis shouted.

Minako opened her mouth but before she could respond Akihiko's mouth met with hers. He had kissed her. Had there been a studio audience it would have been an 'awww' moment or maybe more of a 'woooooo' moment.

After he finished he slowly pulled away.

"Minako I know you cared a lot about Shinji and must miss him. And even though we might not all get along with him all the time we miss him too. But being sad isn't going to bring him back and there's no point in dwelling on the past. So start a future with me. Shinji would want you to be happy no matter what, even if it was with another guy." Akihiko explained.

Minako blinked. "Ok."  
"YES!" Akihiko shouted jumping up and down. Minako was now officially his girl at long last.

"Have you NO shame Sanada?" Ken asked.

"No not really."

"Then allow me to show you some." Aigis stated charging her gun.

Yukari sighed. "You guys are waay too predictable, I'm going to bed."

"I'll carry Ryoji home." Junpei said picking up Ryoji who was still unconscious.

"I think I'll finish that job related thing I was doing earlier." Mitsuru decided.

"W-wait! We should try to stop Aigis right?"

"If I had a nickel for every time Aigis tried to kill someone I'd be richer than Mitsuru. In other words, don't worry about it Fuuka. Just go to bed." Yukari replied.

"Akihiko I might not be the sharpest crayon in the sky but I think maybe you should run...really fast... Right now."  
"I agree. But I'll call you later. Bye Mina-"

"DIE!" Aigis shouted firing her gun at Akihiko who had somehow managed to avoid the hit and was now running for his life at full speed.

It was now just Ken and Minako.

"Minako your not serious about this are you?"

"About what?"

"About Akihiko?"

"What about Akihiko?

"Are you serious about Akihiko?

"Am I serious about Akihiko what?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT BEING AKIHIKO'S GIRLFRIEND?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me that? Akihiko didn't ask me to be his girlfriend. He asked me to start a future with him. The two things aren't the same."

"Huh? Sooo you mean your not Akihiko's girlfriend?"

"Of course not silly."

Ken sighed in relief.

"I'm his fiancee. "

Ken's mouth dropped wide open.

"Starting a future with someone means getting married right? So Akihiko just proposed to me."

Ken's mouth still hung wide open.

"I know you guys don't think I'm too sharp but I am. I'm surprised Akihiko just proposed to me though without getting down on one knee or anything and it seemed kinda sudden but Akihiko's a good man. And Shinji would want me to be happy so even though it's kinda sudden I couldn't refuse."

Ken's mouth STILL hung wide open, it seemed as though it would stay that way for all eternity.

Author's notes: First of all I want to thank everyone for reviewing and stuff. Second of all I meant to update sooner but I was doing something else that was very important...*hides ps3 remote* Yup...I was definitely doing something important...Anyways...Akihiko wasn't asking Minako to marry him but he did make it sound that way so naturally Minako would misunderstand. So next chapter is the wedding and then they have kids and there you have it...THE END...Nah I'm joking...

PrinceNoctis: Minato and Minako would go good together. But Minato hasn't really had too much of an appearance in the story. This doesn't mean they'll never end up together but not yet anyway.

Boomers527: Ok. Aki it is.

?: But Shinjiro's gone. He might come back eventually but right now he and Minako need their space. As for them getting back together after he comes back...who knows...anything can happen. Nothing is certain in this fanfic.

Harmoniche: I'll try harder.


	18. Immoral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 18: Immoral**

Ken couldn't believe Minako thought she was getting married. This was terrible news. Fortunately Akihiko was still being chased by Aigis so had no idea that Minako thought he was proposing. This gave Ken time to call up Junpei and Ryoji to think of some sort of plan to stop this madness.

With no time to waste, Ken called over Junpei and Ryoji and told them the news immediately upon their arrival.

"Married? Dude are you serious? Mina-tan thinks Akihiko proposed to her?"

Ken nodded.

"Dude...wow...I know Akihiko didn't intend on proposing to her...well... not yet anyway. But if he finds out that she thinks he did then-"

"He'll welcome the idea pretending that was his intentions all along!" Ken said finishing Junpei's sentence. "That's why I called you guys over. You guys have to help me stop Sanada from finding out and we have to convince Minako that this was all just one huge misunderstanding."

"No way! Your crazy! I can't believe you would even think that way. Mina-tan's been through a lot. She deserves to find happiness and if it's with Akihiko then so be it."

"More like she's been through a lot of guys but that's besides the point. Why should Sanada be the one to claim her? He doesn't deserve a girl like that!"

"Claim her? What do you mean claim her? This isn't the lottery!"

"You know what I mean! I'm just saying that...well...Ryoji back me up. This involves you too right?"

"How so?"

"Well you you wanna be with Minako just as much as I do but if she gets married we won't be able to so-"

Ryoji laughed, "And why not?"

Ken blinked. "Huh?"

"I asked why not?"

"Well...because she'll be married."

"And?"

"And you can't be with a married woman."  
"Why not?"

"B-because it's wrong."

"Wrong how?"  
"Well...it's...it's immoral!"

"Im what?"

"Immoral?"

Digging in his ear, "Sorry kid but that word's not in my vocabulary." Shrugging, "Minako was in a relationship with Shinjiro and Dumbledore but that didn't exactly stop me. And to be fair it didn't stop you, Aigis or Akihiko either."

"Wait, wait. His name's Theodore" Junpei said correcting Ryoji.

"And my name's Super hot stud of awesomeness, who cares. Your missing the point."

"I'm almost scared to ask what the point is." Junpei said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you anyway. The point is that, Minako's never personally rejected my love. So until she does I'm just gonna keep pressing forward. A small little thing like relationships, commitment and wedding vows isn't gonna stop me."

Junpei shook his head. "No, no, no. That has got to be the most twisted way of thinking I've ever heard."

"Yes, yes yes. That has got to be the most logical way of thinking I ever heard!" happily said Ken.

"Oh no." Junpei couldn't believe his ears.

"Why didn't I see it that way before? I mean Minako was already in a relationship with Theodore and Aragaki but that didn't stop anyone from chasing after her."

"That's right." Ryoji said nodding.

"And I'm a young kid. By the time I grow up it's possible that Minako will get divorced and marry me."

"Divorce is definitely the bright side to all this."

"Yeah!" Ryoji and Ken shouted high-fiving each other.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? Your talking about divorce and Akihiko doesn't even realize he's getting married yet!"

"Married? I'm getting married?" Akihiko asked walking through the door. He had just got back.

Ken and Ryoji turned to Akihiko grinning.

"Minako thinks your getting married." Ken said still with an evil grin on his face.

"And me and Junpei came over to congratulate you." Ryoji said with the same evil grin on his face as Ken had.

"Huh? I don't understand what your talking about. Junpei what's going on?"


	19. Koro mar ru ru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 19: Koro mar ru ru**

"Koromaru! Koromaru!" Minako shouted. "Koromaru! Where are you?...Hmm..." Minako then climbed a set of stairs outside and starting singing

Koro mar ru ru! Where are you?

We've got some work to do now!

Koro mar ru ru! Where are you?

We need some help from you now!

"Instead of singing the Scooby doo theme why don't you actually look for him?"

"Huh?"

Minako jumped down from the steps and approached the passer by.

"There's something very strange about you. Who are you?"

"That's irrelevant. But if your looking for your dog I can help you."

"That would be grea- wait a minute! How did you know it was a dog?"

"You were parodying the Scooby doo theme. So naturally I assumed you were looking for a dog."

"Oh..."

"Or maybe I'm just psychic."

"Really?" Minako asked with excitement.

"No."

"Awww..."

After crushing poor Minako's dreams of finding a psychic, the young man hopped on his motorcycle which was nearby.

Minako's eyes widened.

"Hey isn't that..."

The young man smiled and winked at Minako.

Minako smiled back and hopped on the back of the man's motorcycle or rather 'Mitsuru's motorcycle'.

"Sooo your gonna return this motorcycle to Mitsuru eventually right?"

The young man just laughed.

"Soooo is that a yes?"

Author's note: I know it's much shorter than my usual chapters which really aren't too longer than this I suppose but anyway I just needed a way for Minako and Minato to meet PLUS Koromaru just kinda got lost in between the chapters...in other words I completely forgot about him and by the time I remembered I didn't even know how to bring him back into the story.


	20. Emotionally destroyed

**Disclaimer: I don't own P3P or Persona or anything like that.**

**Chapter 20: Emotionally destroyed**

Minato and Minako had been searching for Koromaru for nearly an hour. Unfortunately they had little or rather no luck of finding him and Minako was starting to get hungry.

"Would you like a bite to eat? My treat?" Minato asked.

Minako happily nodded.

Taking a big bite of a hamburger. "."

"You should probably swallow your food before talking." Minato said. "Anyway, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"."  
"On second thought I'll tell you about myself first, then when you finish eating-"

"Done!" Minako had just finished her burger.

Minato sighed, "Just who is this girl?" he thought.

"My name's Minako Arisato. I attend Gekkoukan high and I used to live in a dorm but it was destroyed so now I'm living with my friend. You probably know her as the girl whose motorcycle you stole but her name's Mitsuru and then there's Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Aigis, Junpei, Ryoji, Koromaru and Theodore. They're my closet friends."

Minako went on to tell Minato all about her life. She told him about her relationship with Theodore. She told him about her relationship with Shinjiro. She told him how Akihiko had proposed to her and that she was getting married. She even told him about featherman which had nothing do with anything! She didn't know who this boy was but she felt comfortable enough to tell him everything. Minato had this affect on people. His soothe and calming nature made people feel very comfortable around him.

"Hmm, I see..."

"Peek a boo! I see you!" Minako shouted covering and uncovering her eyes.

"That's...not what I mean..."

Minako continued to play peek a boo. She was having a ball.

"Please stop that."

Minako frowned but obeyed Minato. "Ok but can we play later?"

"No."

"Aww..."

"Uh anyway, when I said I see I meant to say that I see what the problem is."  
"What problem? I hope it's not a math problem. It's not that I'm bad at math but I don't really like it either."

"Don't worry this has nothing to do with math."

"Then I bet it's a riddle. I don't like those either."

"It's not a riddle and I don't think a riddle really counts as a problem."

"They were in Batman. The Riddler was always telling riddles and those riddles needed to be solved right away by Batman or else-"

Minato shoved his uneaten hamburger into Minako's mouth to shut her up.

"Now as I was saying. I see what the problem is. As in the problems in your life. To me it sounds like your friends love you a lot. Especially Shinjiro, Aigis, Ken, Akihiko, Ryoji and Theodore. Unfortunately you seem to love them all equally too, but I'm not sure if the love you have for them is the same type of love they have for you. To make matters worse you unintentionally lead them all on so they all fight over you thinking they have a chance and since you are who you are it really is anyones game. Even Koromaru might stand a chance. No offense."

"Nonetaken..." Minako mumbled still choking down the burger.

"If you really don't want to hurt your friends like I'm sure you hurt Shinjiro-"

"But I didn't break up with him! He broke up with me!"

"He only broke up with you because he probably felt as though you didn't love him the way he loved you. If you showed him you cared a bit more I'm sure he would of stayed. Shinjiro's not the type of person to force a girl into a relationship and he probably felt like he was forcing you so left. And it's possible that Akihiko will do the same thing. Right now he's probably head over heels in love but once he comes to his senses his pride won't allow him to stay in a halfhearted relationship. It would be unfair to the both of you."

"B-but we're getting married..."

"Not to crush your dreams but I really don't think Akihiko meant to propose to you. I think he was just asking you to be his girl and you misunderstood him."

"Eh?"

Minato with his calm and soothing voice along with his wisdom and high understanding of people had just EMOTINALLY DESTROYED this girl who was pretty much a stranger to him.

Her nearly lifeless head fell onto the table at which they sat.

"Uh oh...Uhh...sorry Minako I didn't mean to say...I mean...uh..."

Minako remained lifeless.

"Umm...uh...I'll buy you another burger with extra fries and a hot dog too."

Minako immediately shot up. "You had me at burger..." she happily said.

"Just who is this girl?" Minato thought again.

"It's getting late." Minato said parking the motorcycle.

Minako who was sitting behind Minato with her arms wrapped around his waist held on tighter as she pleaded, "But we still haven't found him! We have to find him! We have to!"

"I...can't...breathe..."

"S-sorry!"

Minako let go of Minato and hopped off the bike.

"I didn't mean to take your breath away."

"But you did from the moment we first met."

Minako laughed.

"That was lame. Those kind of lines only suit Ryoji."

"Weird...that line usually works...Oh well...Your a weird girl so I guess only weird things will work."  
"Huh?"

"But it doesn't matter, it wouldn't work anyway...The girls on the other side wouldn't be too happy and I'm not from this place anyway."

"The other side?"

Minato shook his head.

"Tell Mitsuru I'm sorry for stealing her bike. And Akihiko's a good guy...so...try not to break his heart or anything."

"Why do you sound like your going somewhere?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you find Koromaru but I'm sure you'll find him or he might even find his way back to you."

"Minato I feel like I know you. Like there's some kind of connection between us."

"Goodbye Minako!"

"Hey wait!" Minako ran after Minato, sadly she could not catch him. He was just too fast. "Stop! Please stop! Come back! MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey wait you came back."  
"Well yeah, I decided that I should take Mitsuru's motorcycle after all. Truth is I'm from another dimension but I can't seem to find my way back. That means that for the time being I'm stuck here with no real way of transportation other than this borrowed motorcycle."

"Oh...I get it."

"No you don't."

Minako cried, "It's true I don't."

"That's ok.

Minato hopped on Mitsuru's motorcycle and drove away after promising to see Minako again.

Smiling, "I think I just made a new friend. I can't wait to tell the others."

Minako then turned around preparing to go home.

"Hey wait a minute...I don't have any money on me and Minato just drove away sooo...HEY MINATO! COME BACK! I NEED A RIDE HOME!"


	21. Happiest man on Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or P3P or anything like that.**

**Chapter 21: Happiest man on Earth**

Minako laughed herself to tears. She couldn't believe how silly she was.

"Hahaha, funny right?"

"Uh...yeah..." Akihiko said, trying to hide the fact that he was in reality very hurt.

"Hahaha, I just can't believe I thought you were proposing to me. Hahaha..."

"Y-yeah..." Akihiko playfully punched Minako in the arm. "You silly girl you."

Wiping a tear from her eye, "I know, I know. Hahaha...I can't believe I really thought you wanted to marry me. Sorry for misunderstanding you."

"Y-yeah...I mean...I'm sorry...No I mean...your welcome...No I mean..." Shaking his head, "Actually I don't know what I mean...I just don't know..."

After finally seeing the hurt expression in Akiihiko's face Minako asked, "What do you mean you don't know? What's wrong Aki?"

"Well I...uh...It's just that...You thought we were getting married but now you don't? I don't get it. If you know I didn't mean to propose to you then how did you find out?" Grabbing her by the shoulders, "Who told you?"

"I-"

"WHO?"

"A-Aki your hurting me."

Akihiko laughed, "Now you know how I feel..."

Minako didn't know how to respond. Fortunately Akihiko released her and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Minako. I don't know what came over me. It's just that...I love you soo much. And love makes you do crazy things...I'm sorry Minako."

Smiling, "Don't worry about it. It's my fault for misunderstanding you."

"No Minako that's not what-"

"No Aki, it's ok. I don't mind that you didn't mean to propose to me. I'm just happy that Minato told me before I got carried away. Haha..."

"Minato?"

"Hm...Oh that's right. You don't know him. He's this really nice guy who tried to help me find Koromaru. He's really easy going. I feel like I can tell him anything. Actually I kinda told him everything. Everything about myself and that's how he found out that I thought you proposed to me. But he said you were just asking me to be your girl, not your wife. Hahaha, I still can't believe I was that close to trying to marry you. Haha..."

"Each time she laughs I feel like I'm gonna cry." Akihiko thought.

Minako sighed, "Well, I promised Fuuka I'd help her cook today. Later-"

"Minako?"

"Hm?"

"I still wanna marry you."

"Huh?"

Akihiko got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Screw what Minato said." Opening the box only to reveal a diamond ring Akihiko went on to say, "I wanna marry you. So, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

"No."

Akihiko could feel his heart break into two.

"Because that guy over there is the happiest man on Earth. Just look at him."

The guy Minako spoke of had the hugest smile on his face as he rode down the street on a fluffy unicorn that was really just a horse with a fake horn attached but no one had the heart to tell him that.

"I'm sooooooo happy! I'm soooooo happy!" the man sung at the top of his lungs.

Akihiko blinked. "I see...he does seem very happy."

Minako nodded.

"Sooo can you make me the second happiest man on Earth?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that guy over there skipping behind the guy with the unicorn that's really just a horse with a fake horn attached is the second happiest man on Earth. Just look at him."

It was true. The guy she spoke up did seem pretty happy. Almost as happy as the other guy.

Akihiko rolled his eyes, "Look will just agree to marry me already?"

"But Minato said-"

"If Minato said jump off a bridge would you do it?"

"Well he can be pretty convincing and-"

Akihiko shut Minako up with a wet one right on the lips. Not a kiss but the wipes. Apparently she had crumbs on her mouth. But right after that he gave her a kiss. A hershey kiss and promised that someday they would get married. Unable to refuse she merely smiled, nodded and ate her hershey kiss.

Author's notes: I'm starting to forget whats going on. I'm gonna have to reread this thing. Haha...


End file.
